Apple Inc.™ has introduced in September 2016 wireless earbuds or earpieces called AirPods™ 100, which is compatible with iPhone™ or iPad™. See http://www.apple.com/shop/product/MMEF2AM/A/airpods. As in FIGS. 1(a) and 1(b), AirPods™ 100 is ear-bud style earpieces 110 having a stem 120 and can be charged in a charging case 200 which has its own battery. Accordingly, if a user carries AirPods™ 100 and the charging case 200 together, he can charge his AirPods on the go.
However, wireless ear-bud style earpieces 110 having a stem 120, such as AirPods™, are small and thus, they can be hard to find and easy to lose.
The present invention is directed to overcome such disadvantage and provides a number of other advantages in using wireless ear-bud style earpieces 110 having a stem 120.